Discoveries with Destiny
by TheTimeladyRomana
Summary: The second tale of Persephone's Pages. Persephone and the Doctor find a ancient civilization with an interesting belief system.
1. Caught

Romana Jensen 27~09~14

*In the viewpoint of the fourth Doctor, Tom Baker*

Bang! The TARDIS rocks and throws its passengers to the floor. K9 bursts out of the back of the TARDIS. "Master, the TARDIS has experienced difficulties

landing." "You don't say?!" The Doctor retorts as he stands up brushing off his scarf. "Persephone, can you find the elliptically solenoid-ey pliers?... Persy?"

Persephone slowly climbs up rubbing her head. "Doctor, you don't need pliers. You need flying lessons! Gosh!" "Well, flying lessons won't happen if we don't fix

the TARDIS! K9, can you find the problem?" "Master, the incident appears to be operator error." "Operator error? Operator error?! K9 I have been flying the

TARDIS for..." Persephone grabs the Doctor's shoulders midsentence. "Doctor, we have all heard the story." "Affirmative, Mistress. On more than one occasion."

"Don't side with her, K9!" The Doctor pleads. "I'll be right back, Doctor." Says Persephone as she walks out of the console room. "K9, where did the TARDIS

land?" "According to environmental analysis, we are on Oriley Omega, the 2nd planet of the Canine Arcana system." "Ooooo… Oriley Omega, Oriley Omega,

not bad not bad." 'Doctor, what do you think?" Persephone struts out in a bright yellow romper with matching wellies. "Persy, you sure don't fit the stereotype of

a dignitary from Gallifrey. Members of the high council are usually old, stiff, bitter men bickering about their social calendars. You're bright, strong, and

courageous. You survived 2 years of torture from the daleks! I mean most of the council members would have given up after 20 minutes! I just can't believe

that you're in charge of the most powerful planet in the galaxy." "What Doctor? Am I not old enough? Not experienced enough? So what if I break

stereotypes?" Persephone exclaimed with a growing anger. "Persephone, you're missing the point.." "Am I doctor? Really?" Persephone retorts angrily.

"Never mind your career choice, lets go see where we landed." The Doctor walks out followed by K9 and Persephone taking up the rear. "K9, sorry you can't

come. The terrain is too rough." Doctor gently tells K9. K9's tail drops and he wheels slowly back into the TARDIS and closes the door. "Doctor, some day

we'll have to find a place where K9 can go, it seems like he can't ever travel anywhere." "Someday


	2. With a Knack for Trouble

"With a Knack for Trouble" By Romana Jensen 05-09-14

For being a planet with the word "canine" in the name, it seems not too dog-friendly." Persephone questions. With this, the Doctor

immediately looks up and begins checking the planet's enviroment. "Ahhhhhharrrrr..." "What Doctor?" "This planet has a low gravity and it

does not orbit a sun." The Doctor states curiously. "So? Not all planets have a gravity like your precious Earth." Persephone responds calmly.

"It should." The Doctor's last statement made the hair on Persephone's neck stand on end. "Oriley Omega is a planet similar to Earth with the

same gravity and atmosphere and roughly the same terrain...so why doesn't it?" The planet is covered with a steep rocky terrain and large

tree-like beings thats roots stretch up to the dark and hollow sky. The tree beings are the only light source on the planet besides the gentle

light of the TARDIS. The trees has veins of bright green phosphorus coursing up to the tip where all of light and life stops. " This planet is

rocky and covered with upside down tree things... It should have mountains and rolling hills and upright trees growing fruits and leaves and

the air should smell like fresh cut grass, not acid and mold." The Doctor explains with a puzzled look. "Could this be the operator error K9 was

talking about?" "I TOLD YOU IT WASN'T AN OPERATOR ERROR!" "Alright, calm down! I'll let you deny it a little longer." At that sentence the

Doctor looks at Persephone and walks away. "Doctor, wait! What's wrong? Come back!" She follows after him when all of a sudden she spots

a thin grey wire among the rocks. "Doctor! Stop! There's a trap! DOCTOR!" Too late, the Doctor's kneehigh boots catch the wire, he trips and

rolls into a deep chasm. Persephone gasps and carefully runs over to him slowly as to not catch any more wires should there be any. She

leans over the edge and calls down to him. "Doctor, are you there?! Doctor? Doctor?!" No answer. She pulls out her torch and points it

down the pit. At the bottom lies the Doctor on the ground, scarf splayed out all around him. He's not moving, not breathing, and all around his

wrists a glowing yellow-orange light is working its way up his veins.


	3. With No Sign of Help

**"With no sign of help"**

Persephone knew the signs. He wasn't breathing and the yellow-orange light was still there. The Doctor was

regenerating and there was nothing she could do to help. She thought through many ways of getting to him

but none worked out. There was no one on the surface to help her. She continually looked down the chasm

as if she protecting him. But she wasn't, she couldn't. The yellow orange light stayed in the same area

pulsing as if trying to break through. It was getting to be dark, the trees fading slowly out. Persephone

watched the Doctor as it became harder and harder to see. She had almost given up all hope of saving the

Doctor when she heard a rustling coming from down below. She peered over the edge, circling the doctor's

body a group of unusual humanoids. They had aquamarine swirls of colour all around their faces and down

their arms. They were wearing almost the equivalent of monks with long robes in the most peculiar shade of

green. Their eyes glowed a blue like the colour of their markings. They began to pick up the doctor's body

and slowly take it back into the darkness of the pit. Persephone began calling to them "Hey! Wait! Can you

help me down? He's my friend! I need to help him. Please!" They must not have realized anyone was up

there because as soon as they heard her voice and located her, they dropped the doctor's body rather

hurriedly and fell to their knees. "The Over Sun, she has returned! Praise the Over Sun! Praise her!" The

humanoids chanted. Persephone became more and more confused. The Over Sun? Are they talking about

me? She decided they were and thought maybe with this new found power she could get help. She quickly

thought of what to say that might make her sound important enough. "My kin, I request you assistance in the

care of my friend." Persephone bellowed down the pit. With this the humanoids picked up the doctor's

helpless body and dragged it off into the dark and as his coat brushed the sandy floor, a small trail of jelly

babies followed.


	4. And an Untold Destiny

**"And an untold destiny"**

At this point, Persephone decided, it was time to take drastic action. She scouted the bottom of the chasm,

located the softest point, and jumped. She sailed down for about 5 metres down and landed in the sand, and

rolled. "Ow!" She exclaimed slowly standing up. She inspected herself for injury, 2 cuts and 3 bruises, not too

bad. Her bright yellow romper was a little more gold coloured but that was not the issue. Carefully and

quietly, she followed the trail of bright jelly babies that stood out from the dark shadows of the caves. As she

ventured further and further, she could feel the air getting colder and colder. Finally after she had been

walking for hours, she found a room off the side of a corridor and entered it. The room was warm and cozy

with soft glow of candles. She stepped inside its threshold and found what appeared to be a chapel with a

large plaque-like carving in the rock wall. On it painted with bright vibrant paints, a young woman stood next

to a bushy, curly-haired man. She was wearing a bright yellow gold dress with matching boots. She had long

reddish ginger hair that curled and whipped its way down her back and tucked in her hair by her forehead

was a gold crown made of twisted wood that pointed like the rays of a sun. The man next to her was wearing

a long black coat with brown boots speckled with black streaks. His hat was torn and charred like it had been

placed over a fire for far too long and his hair stuck out in places never thought of before. They had a certain

sense of wisdom to them that made Persephone feel safe. She slowly walked up to the carving. Under the

images, there was a sort of written language too unique for the TARDIS to translate. Persephone gently

placed a hand over it and glided her hand over it as if reading braille. While doing so, the words began to

change. It began to look less like alien and more like English. They began to glow and get brighter and

brighter. Persephone backed away, she turned to leave the room when she encountered a group of the

humanoids. She was startled and turned back around. The light was still getting brighter and brighter and it

started to make her dizzy. It finally got to be too much for her and she collapsed, the last thing she saw was

the humanoids rushing to her...


	5. The Plot Thickens

**Romana Jensen 28~09~14**

**~The Plot Thickens~**

With a jolt, Persephone sat up. She was in a different room than before and this one had many of the

humanoid monks. They saw she was awake and immediately dropped to their knees chanting in a language

she did not recognize. She looked down at herself. She was wearing a yellow gold dress like the young

woman in the carving. She felt her way up to her hair and sure enough a pointy wooden crown proclaimed

itself on the top of her head. Realizing that she did not know how long she had been unconscious and that the  
Doctor could have easily regenerated by now she stood up and began forcing her way through the people on

their knees. However confused by her sudden actions they did not try to stop her. Good, Persephone thought.

If they did try to stop me, their species would go extinct. Nothing was going to stop her from getting to the

Doctor this time. In the last row before the wall, a young girl looked up at Persephone and began to speak.

"Over Sun, there is no need to fear. Your glowing friend is safe." Startled by the sudden linguistics,

Persephone was somewhat taken aback. "You know where my friend is? Can you take me to him?" The girl

nodded and slowly stood up. As soon as the girl got to her feet, the whole of the humanoids started to gasp

and murmur. Persephone gently helped the girl up and asked her to hurry as she did not know how badly

hurt the Doctor was. The girl and Persephone began to wind their way through the dim tunnels. Persephone,

not wasting any moment began to inquire about the civilization. "Who are you and what are your people

called?" "My title is Luna Circadia, I am a member of the Circadancia people." The girl responded kindly. "This

planet used to be known as Oriley Omega. What happened to the lush topside?" "Our planet used to beautiful

like you and was inhabited by two peaceful civilizations, the Circadancia and the Bernoul. But when the

Bernoul people challenged our beliefs, a civil war broke out and the Bernoul were given support by a race

called the Catasnaps. They were given skyships and light guns and they destroyed our beautiful home. That's

when you came for the first time, The Over Sun and the Under Moon. Persephone thought about those titles

for a moment. Over Sun...hmmmm. Wait! I know, because I looked over the edge of the pit from above and I

was wearing my yellow romper...but Under Moon? I get the under part because he was below me in the pit  
but moon?


	6. The Dangers of being a Doctor

***The Dangers of being a Doctor* Romana Jensen 12-10-14**

Luna and Persephone continued through the tunnels when suddenly, Luna stopped. She got a panicked look

on her face and looked up. She jumped up and pulled down a small ladder that seemed to just stop at the

ceiling. She climbed up it. "Persephone, hurry! Get up the ladder! Hurry!" Persephone, knowing that tone of

voice from the frequent situations that left her and the doctor in trouble, scurried up and pulled the ladder up

behind her. Not a moment later a group of soldiers march past. They wear red robes stained with blood.

Persephone looks at Luna with a worrysome glance. Luna explains, "Those are the troops of our kind, the

most respected of all the Circadancians. "What were they doing?" "I'm afraid they went to execute your

friend." "Oh...WAIT! THEY WHAT?" Persephone shouts as she jumps down the ladder and dashes away

towards the soldiers. She catches up to them and dashes behind rock formations to avoid their glance. She

follows them for a while and they finally reach a small door which has a glowing yellow light brightly filtering

the hallway. The troop enters and she watches through the doorway. The Doctor is laying on a stone alter,

his regeneration not yet complete with the troops surrounding him. One of the soldiers lifts an axe. He swings

down. Kachinck!


	7. And then there were Three

Romana Jensen 26~10~14

***And then there were three***

Persephone opens her eyes. The Doctor's head is still attached with the axe shattered in pieces all around him. Luna finally catches up

to Persephone and slides to a stop causing some rocks to roll across in front of the doorway. The soldiers look up and slowly approach

the door. Persephone needs to act quickly. She confidently marches right in through the doorway to stop the soldiers from advancing.

"Halt Circadancians! How dare you shame the gods by trying to execute one of them!" Persephone demands. "Oversun! We were only

trying to see if he was truly a god. We did not know you had arrived with the Undermoon!" One of the soldiers steps forward. "Do the

sun and moon not share a sky? Should the sun and the moon not share a world as well? Now be gone so I may inspect what damage

you may have inflicted on the gods." "Yes, Oversun." The Circadancians exit. Persephone abandons her strict posture and attitude.

"Luna! Luna come in!" She whispers. Luna jogs in. Persephone looks down at the Doctor. There is a large scar on his neck with pieces

of metal shrapnel. "Doctor? Doctor. Doctor!" She slaps his face a couple times. The Doctor sits up sharply and the shrapnel cuts into

his neck causing him to bleed more. "Ow! Persy why do I have metal in my neck? Did you try to fly the TARDIS again!" "Doctor!

You're all right! Thank my stars!" "The gods consult stars?" Luna asks confusedly. "No Luna its just an expression." Persephone begins

to gently remove pieces of shrapnel from the doctor's wounds. "My My Persephone you handled yourself quite well down here from

my understanding. The soldiers were talking about how you defined a whole race of people just by standing up and speaking." "Doctor,

why do they call you the Undermoon?" "Because I was conscious for sometime during my regeneration and I was mumbling about the

moons of Gallifrey and how they can prevent regeneration." "About that Doctor, why are you not regenerating?" "Did I ever tell you

how emotions can affect regenerations? Well, when I fell down that hole, I was bitter and enraged. Those emotions got bottled up in the

regeneration process and pushed aside. When the axe struck me all those emotions flooded out and shattered the blade. The force of

those emotions took the effects of my tumble with it." The Doctor explained. Luna suddenly rejoined the conversation as she now was

able to comprehend it. "Oversun! Undermoon! We must leave!" "Allons-y! Yuck! I'm never using that word again!" The Doctor

exclaims as Persephone, Luna, and himself dash away down the hallway. They run for what seems like hours but is only a matter of

minutes. They reach the great hall in which most of the Circadancians are roaming about chortling, discussing, and theorizing. Small

groups of children sit immersed to an elder's tales of the war. Clusters of adults stand while having intricate conversations. To

Persephone its beautiful to see a race immersing themselves in every detail of life on, in, and below the surface of reality. Luna leads the

Doctor and Persephone through the middle of the flocks of people. All conversation dims as all the years of lineage seamlessly turn to the

newcomers. Luna pushes the Doctor and Persy up onto the platform where Persephone had first met the people of the tunnels. As people

begin to recognize these unusual people, shouts began to rise "All hail the great ones!" "Let it be know that these truly are the gods."

Generation after generation of elders, children, adults, and adolescents drop to their knees in prayer. Persephone looks at the Doctor to

somehow unlock what they should do next. The Doctor just looks back and gives her a encouraging look and nudges her forward. She thinks

just for a minute then steps forward. "Circadancians, I am not your god nor is he. We are just travellers." A citizen steps forward courageously

"Then how did your hands change the ancients' writing?" "It was not my hands that translated your writings. It was your belief that someone

had finally come to bring you hope for a better life. Your belief changed it. The fact that you had been hoping, begging, praying for someone to

come and change your lives after the disastrous conflicts of war. You need not believe in me for I am not one to believe in. Believe in your

elders, your friends, your kin for they tell the stories of life. You must believe in the stories you tell. Stories are the true religion. Stories are

the only entity in all the Universe that are able to exceed reality. The people of stories are truly the most advanced. Other planets and races

may have the newest technology but they will never have what you have, colourful rich cultures wound into stories told by the mightiest of

men and women. There will come a time in your life when you will feel that stories mean nothing but you must remember that these

anecdotes make this universe so much more interesting so much more mysterious, so much fantastic. I could tell you a story about the gods

but it may not be out of personal experience it may be out of imagination. I am not saying gods to not exist and the universe is not harsh, I

am merely saying if you have something to believe, you have it all. So tell these stories to all, and give the universe something to believe. All

of the powers of science and logic cannot touch a culture built on tales and stories. Tell the universe of your gods and your civilization and you

will stand taller than all. So I ask you to stand up and change your own world." There was a silence for a moment before all at once the

Circadancians stood up. Persephone took a deep breath and relaxed. She had done it. She had changed their minds. Luna runs up and hugs

Persephone tightly. The Doctor glances at Persephone with amazement. He walked over. "Persephone, you really are a flower that bloomed in

adversity."


End file.
